This invention relates generally to solenoid valves and has application to a solenoid valve of modular construction.
Multiple component solenoid valves in which the valve part and the solenoid part of the valve are separable are of known construction, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,496,133 and 4,711,269. Such valves are of a specified construction, allowing for only a specified or fixed method of assembly and manufacture. When the valve is assembled, there is little or no permissible variation in the method of assembly nor the resulting valve structure and operation.